A Passionate Night
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: What happens when Harvey catches Donna doing something she shouldn't be doing?
1. Chapter 1

_Pre-canon. Harvey knocks on Donna's door, interrupting her bath where she was getting herself off. Unable to finish, she opens the door with a towel/robe annoyed at Harvey. He's confused but soon figures what she had been doing._

_Hi! so darveyfics prompt on twitter (darveyswhiskey on ff go check out her fics if you haven't already!) inspired me to write this! __I want to thank Blue (AlternateShadesofBlue) for helping me with this fic! I love you so much and appreciate everything you've done for me! __I hope you guys really like this it was a lot of fun to write! Let me know what you guys think! _

* * *

Harvey and Donna are neck deep in files on Donna's sofa as the storm builds outside. They've been hard at work on a case she's helping him research for his client Kyle Langford. He's been growing frustrated and she's the one to suggest a more relaxed environment and wine, with her level of expertise to talk him through. They start to drink some wine and eat some dinner from that shitty Thai place in the process, all while the weather gets worse.

He hears the thunder that's outside and all the rain that is pouring against the window.

"Wow it's really pouring down, huh?" she says, joining him in looking out the window.

"Mind if I stay until it stops raining? I don't want Ray driving in this weather."

She smiles. He's always so thoughtful. Walking to the kitchen, she puts her wine glass on the counter. They had a few drinks already today. Filling themselves in thanks to the stress from the case.

"That's fine, Harvey. Make yourself comfortable. The remote to the tv is over there." She points to the coffee table in the living room. "I'm going to take a quick bath," she says, walking towards the bedroom.

Harvey smirks, looking back at her as he sits on the couch. "Can't wait until I go home to take a bath?" He waggles his brow..

"Please, I always take my midnight bath. I'm not going to miss it just because you're here." She rolls her eyes.

He only smiles, turning on the tv.

She walks into the washroom getting the water and add-ins ready. She turns out the lights, lighting candles around the bathroom and then begins to undress, dropping all her clothes to the floor, then slowly steps into the bath. She hums as she relaxes sinking her body into the warmth. She hears the muffled sounds of the tv as she relaxes into her bliss.

He's enjoying Chicago Fire while drinking some of his wine. When suddenly, the lights go out.

"God damnit!" he says, sitting in pitch black.

Donna's mind drifts as she closes her eyes. Harvey looked so sexy at the office today in her favorite three-piece suit. The way he took off his jacket when he came over and how masculine he looked in his waistcoat sitting on her coach and working on the case. She wanted to jump him right there. Bucking her hips up and down she starts touching herself placing her fingers on her clit. She knows she shouldn't do this with Harvey in her living room, but she could just quietly do it.

He wouldn't hear anything right? The TV would drown it out.

She started thinking about his hands on her bare, wet skin. His arms around her, his lips on her neck. She thinks about the other time and how it feels to be touched by him. She starts grinding on her fingers, the water splashing everywhere.

"Fuck," she moans.

Harvey is looking for candles but is having no luck. He decides to check in her room since that was the last place to check. He walks in slowly, making sure she's still in the bathroom. He tries to be quick but while looking, he hears a loud moan with her cursing right after.

He's confused. Then worried. Did she hurt herself? He hears another moan and then another and suddenly realizes exactly what she's doing.

"Donna," he chokes out. The thought of her touching herself in that bathtub is making him hard. "Fuck," he murmurs, trying to adjust himself in the confines of his slacks.

Her eyes dart open. Was that him? _Fuck!_ She _was_ too loud. She quickly gets herself out of the tub and unlocks the door, opening it.

She's annoyed. She didn't even get to finish. He's standing there, handsome as ever with his sleeves rolled up and his waist coat gone. The first few buttons of his collared shirt are opened.

"What is it, Harvey?" she says, feigning an ease she doesn't feel.

He can see her flushed cheeks, confirming exactly what he thought she was doing in there.

"I heard a noise," he says, fighting a smile.

She blushes, and doesn't say anything. _This is so embarrassing_.

"So, Donna." He takes a step closer. "You weren't just taking a bath, were you?" he asks with a smirk.

_Oh god._ She thinks to herself. _He knows._

She tries not to make eye contact with him "I don't know what you are talking about."

In the pitch black, she can only see him through the candlelight that's glowing through the washroom.

"Donna I can see you blushing." He's still wearing a smirk, walking up to her and leaning against the door.

She still at a complete loss of words. How do you live down masturbating while your one-time boss waits in the other room for TV? Especially when he is the one that prompted it, and that fact alone would cause him to be insufferable for decades.

"A quiet Donna," he says, chuckling to himself. "That's a first. I know you're probably embarrassed."

She swallows, finally finding her voice. "You are completely wrong." She looks away.

"Then tell me what that moan was for."

"Oh god," she says, putting her hands on her face. She can feel she's blushing so hard.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's my bathroom, Harvey. And you're the one invading my alone time." Since he seems to know anyway, she may as well take power in it.

"So, I was right," Harvey says a little louder. He can't believe this. She was touching herself. But he wants to know why.

"I'm curious," he starts.

She raises her brows, letting her hands fall from her face. "About what?" she asks.

"About what prompted it," he says, walking a little closer.

Her breath feels frozen. "Nothing," she whispers.

"C'mon Donna what got you so horned up?" he presses with a smirk, looking down at her.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not telling you." She's about to step away when he stops her. Fingertips on her arm. He's so close. Despite his teasing his chest is rising and falling. Her robe, his clothes, and fear are the only barriers. She just wants to jump him.

He can feel the tensions getting stronger as he takes a last step closer. "What were you thinking about Donna? Because when I touch myself, I think about you," he whispers.

Her breath hitches. His eyes roam her face, then drop to her lips.

"It was you," she whispers, and before she knows it his lips are on hers. She kisses him back with all the passion she can give. Hungry. Wanting.

He quickly unties her robe, letting it drop to the floor. He takes in her naked body.

"Fuck," he murmurs.

His lips find her neck making her moan out.

"God, Donna, I always wanted this."

He picks her up by the waist, her legs immediately wrapping around him while his lips are on hers again. He carries them until he reaches the bed and then drops her there.

"You're so beautiful," he says.

She smiles at his thoughtful words, but right now she just wants him inside her.

Taking his face in her hands, she kisses and bites his lip.

"Fuck me," she murmurs.

He smirks at her eagerness. "Patience," he says.

"I'm all out of patience."

He grins, finding her neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he moves down her chest until he's tugging on her nipple. He spends time there and then slowly goes to her stomach, coming face to face with her slit. He inserts fingers inside, causing a loud moan to escape as he pumps his in and out of her. Placing his thumb on her clit, she pants in time with his fingers. The sounds escaping her lips grow until he's close to hearing her scream.

"Fuck yes, Harvey!" she moans arching her back

"Say my name again, baby," he says, loving the way it escapes from her lips.

"Harvey," she says again.

He uses his other hand, flicking and tugging on her nipple. He speeds up his pace trying to get her to the edge.

Harvey moves his thumb out of the way and replaces it with his tongue, swirling it in circles.

He hears her moans and feels her pulling on his hair. Her legs start to shake until she reaches release.

"Oh my god," she finally says after catching her breath.

He's hovering over her. Staring into her eyes. He can't believe they are here. He wants to make sure she knows what he's feeling and that it isn't just a one-time thing for him.

"Donna I- "

She places her fingers on his lips. "Stop. We can talk after," she whispers.

Her hands roam to his collared shirt, undoing buttons one by one. He helps her with taking it off. She gets up, halfway helping him unzip his pants until he joins her standing and they fall to the floor where he steps out of them.

She slowly puts her hand on his shaft. Pumping him in her hands. She helps position him as he sinks inside her.

They both moan out in pleasure. Years of intensity between them all let go in their moans.

"Fuck," they both say. He goes slowly, cherishing the moment. He missed this.

He speeds up his pace. He wants her so much.

He pulls all the way out then slams himself back in.

"God...I missed this...so fucking much," he groans between thrusts.

"Me too," she moans out.

They interlace their hands letting them rest at each side of her head as he continues to pump in and out of her.

He releases his hands after a few minutes and puts his hands on her hips, slamming against her.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," she moans.

He starts circling his finger on to her clit and that does it for her. Her body lets go, waves of pleasure coursing through her, with him releasing his right after. He collapses onto her, his forehead resting against hers.

They both take a moment to catch their breaths. He raises himself a bit with his arms so he can see her.

She's staring at him. Her fingers trace on his moles above his eyebrow. Looking back to his eyes, she smiles cheekily making him smile in return.

He tucks her hair behind her ear. "I love you, Donna. Always have and always will," he murmurs.

She smiles extra wide. "I love you too, Harvey." She has tears in her eyes when she brings his face to hers and gives him a much-needed kiss. "So much."

"Me too." He grins.

"I can't believe It took me getting horny in my bath for us to get here." She starts laughing.

He smirks. "I'm glad." He chuckles, kissing her all over her face.

She giggles at the soft feeling of his lips all over her face. She could get used to this.


	2. Version 2

Pre-canon. Harvey knocks on Donna's door, interrupting her bath where she was getting herself off. Unable to finish, she opens the door with a towel/robe annoyed at Harvey. He's confused but soon figures what she had been doing.

Version 2.

_Thank you Brittany for betaing this fic love ya girl! __  
_

* * *

Donna came home beat from a long work day. The firm was so busy today and she felt overworked. Her week consisted of long meetings and late nights at the office doing paperwork.

She pours some wine for herself and decides to take a bath. Walking into the bathroom she finds her favorite scented candles and lights them up. Placing them all around the bathroom to make her bath experience more relaxing, she takes her wine and drinks it while filling up the tub. After it's done filling, she takes off her clothes and slips into the warm water. Humming in content at the sensation; it felt so good on her aching muscles.

Her mind goes back to her day, more specifically, Harvey. He was flirting with her all morning before he had to go meet his client which probably meant nothing, but she couldn't help but overthink it. He was wearing one of her favorite Tom Ford grey, three-piece suit.

_God, he's so sexy_, she thinks to herself. She slides her hand down and starts rubbing her clit.  
She imagines Harvey slowly taking off his clothes and touching himself while moaning her name, his eyes heavy from his arousal. She rotates her hips when she thinks of how it would feel having Harvey pump himself inside her, grabbing her breasts, squeezing them and moaning into her ear. Donna opens her eyes, thinking about the scenario.

"Fuck me, Harvey" she moans out, her breath shaky while bucking her hips. The water splashes everywhere, spilling over the sides of the tub, but she couldn't care less right now. It feels too good. She is so close, almost about the tumble over the edge of oblivion, when suddenly she hears a knock on the door.

"Fuck." She gets up, annoyed at the interruption. Of course someone would interrupt her finally relaxing after a long week. She puts on her robe and walks to the front door when she hears him.

"Donna," he yells, knocking on the door louder. She wonders why he is here knocking on her door at this hour.

"What?" She rolls her eyes as she swings the door open. He could've at least called before coming.

Harvey comes in, not noticing her robe and how annoyed she looked.

"If Tanner thinks he's going to get away with this then he has another thing coming for him," he says, angry more than ever. His case against Tanner is getting more heated up after the dirty move the man played. Harvey had his hands tied behind his back, not knowing what to do. He came to Donna's to seek her advice.

He turns around and notices her standing in just a robe. Her skin is flushed, and she isn't saying anything.

"Donna, did I catch you in a bad moment?" he asks, feeling guilty. What if she has someone over? He looks around to see if anyone is there with them but there isn't.

"No, Harvey I was just busy taking my bath," she says fidgeting.

"Then why is your skin so flushed?" he inquires. She doesn't say anything until he realizes what might've happened.

"Wait where you-" Harvey connects the dots, eyes narrowing in amusement as he begins to smirk at her.

Her face gets red. _God, this is so embarrassing,_ she thinks to herself. It didn't take long for Harvey to figure it out.

He confidently walks up to her. "What? Cat got your tongue?" he smirks. Her silence is a confirmation that she was touching herself while in the bath.

"Shut up, Harvey," she finally says, walking away from him. She is not having this conversation with him. It would just open up things she really didn't want to deal with.

He doesn't stop. He's curious to know what her answer is. "What were you thinking about?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows when she turns to him.

"I'm not talking about this with you," she says, her cheeks getting redder.

He chuckles. _Her reaction is so cute,_ he thinks to himself. He decides to tease her some more. "So, do you do it often?"

She doesn't answer. She really didn't want to answer his question knowing he would bring this up all the time.

"C'mon, it's just for fun," he smiles cheekily. This made his day after all the stress he's been under.

Finding her voice again, she decides to Donna her way out of this. "How about you tell me if you do it," she says, smirking at the fact that she has the upper hand now.

He knows that she's trying to change the attention off of her. "Of course I touch myself, and I'm not afraid to admit it," he says.

"Well then, what do you think about?" she asks, trying to get him to answer instead of her answering it about herself.

He tuts. "Not so fast. I'm not telling you until you tell me."

"You really aren't going to drop this until you know, are you?" she shakes her head, not believing that they're still having this conversation.

"Nope," Harvey says, snickering.

This is so awkward. He isn't going to let this go, and she is done having this conversation with him.

"You," she quietly says.

"What was that?" he says, not hearing her clearly.

"I think about you and the other time. There. Happy?"

Harvey's shocked. He thought it was something else and not actually him so that meant that she was touching herself thinking about him before he got there.

After he doesn't say anything, she rolls her eyes. "I'll help you with whatever you need tomorrow because it's getting late," she says. She walks towards the front door when she hears Harvey's voice.

"No, wait," he tugs on her hand.

"What is it?" she says, turning her head. Feeling her heartbeat faster at his touch.

"You think about me like that?" he almost whispers. He never thought she thought of him in that way. He would have dreams of her that involved sex and waking up next to her in the morning. When he would actually get up, he would always have to take care of himself while thinking about his dreams about her. He just can't believe that she does the same.

She looks at him. Her eyes roaming his face, not realizing how close they were. They were almost touching noses.

She takes a deep breath. "Yes," she says, not making eye contact with him.

He takes her chin in his hands. "How many times?" he whispers, looking at her lips.

"Every time," she admits a few seconds later.

"Every time," he repeats. They were so close. Their foreheads almost touching. He looks from her eyes to her lips, then his lips were on hers, backing her against the wall. He moans into her mouth while letting her lips go. "You don't know how much I've always wanted this."

She moans at his words. Donna unties her robe, letting it fall open, and he notices she's naked under it.

He moans at the sight. _Fuck she is beautiful. _He grips on her hips, placing his lips back onto her mouth. They make out until they can't breathe anymore. Releasing their mouths, he places his lips on her neck which makes her head fall back against the wall, moaning out in pleasure. Placing one leg around him, she pushes him closer to her while grinding her hips on him.

"Fuck, Donna," he says. He moves down, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her slit, moving her leg down in the process. He swirls his tongue, lapping up her juices, then inserts his fingers inside her while his mouth latches onto her clit, sucking the sensitive nub.

"Fuck," she says at his touch. He always knew how to play with her clit, she thinks, imagining what he did during the other time. She bucks into his mouth, placing her hands in his hair while he has one hand on her hip moving it in circles, driving her crazy. He moans into her clit; hearing her moan is such a turn on. He can already feel his pants tighten while he listens to her crying out in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she screams as her whole-body shakes, riding out her orgasm.

He gets back up while she calms down coming off that high. He kisses her lips and her cheeks on each side while placing his forehead on hers and rubs at her sides. "Let's finish this in the bedroom," he murmurs.

She smirks. "I would love to." She wraps one leg, bringing him closer. "Take me to bed, Harvey," she says while biting her lip. He eagerly takes her other leg and carries her to the bedroom with their lips attached. Once they enter the bedroom, he places her on the bed, taking off the robe before quickly taking off his clothes. She watches his movements from his position on the bed, biting her lip in anticipation.. She whistles, liking what she sees. He chuckles at her goofiness. Once his clothes are off, he is back on her. She takes her hand and starts rubbing his dick.

"Fuck," he moans as she rubs her thumb on the head and starts pumping it in her hand. He looks so hot while he is being pleasure. She grabs his balls with her other hand. "God, Donna," he moans. If she keeps going, he is going to cum.

He takes his dick from her hand, teasing her with it while she releases his balls.

"Please, Harvey," she bucks her hips.

He is in awe at how beautiful she is. He takes her hips in his hands pulling her roughly against him and guides himself inside her. He starts off slow, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her. Soon, though, he starts fastening his pace.

"Yes, Harvey!" she moans out, arching her back and giving him a good view of her breasts. He takes his right hand and starts playing with her nipple while he slams himself inside her over and over again.

"God, you feel so good," he moans, taking her leg and putting it on his shoulder as he angles himself differently so he's hitting the spot she loved so much during the other time.

She's crying out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and all she sees is stars. "I'm going to cum," she screams.

He pumps in and out of her a few times when she yells_ Harvey, Harvey, Harvey_ over and over again until she rides out her orgasm. Her moans and screams making him release his orgasm, too.

He collapses on top of her, breathing into her neck as they both stay silent, not believing what just happened.

"Donna," he whispers.

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

She takes a deep breath, hearing the words she always wanted to hear.

"I love you, too, Harvey," she confesses, rubbing circles on his back.

He lifts his head with the biggest smile on his face she's ever seen.

"I'm so glad I came over."

"Me too," she smiles.

"And I'm so glad you were thinking of me in your bath while touching yourself," he says, smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Harvey."

Chuckling, she knows he's never going to let that one go ever again.


End file.
